When You Love Somebody
by ArkansasPrincess72482
Summary: This takes place before the movie & right after Dom is sent to prison. It will move to after the movie after Dom gets out of prison. The pairing is gonna be MiaJohnny & MiaVince.
1. One Drunk Tran

Title: When You Love Somebody

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Fast and The Furious. The only character's that are mine are the ones that weren't in the movie.

Summary: This takes place before the movie. Right after Mia's father dies she needs someone. Dom's in Lompoc so he can't help and no one could possibly understand the way she's feeling. Not even Letty, but one night while walking home from Letty's she finds someone who can.

* * *

Mia walked down the street toward her house. She had been over at Letty's talking about everything that had been going on lately. Well, specifically talking about Dom being in Lompoc and how much they would both miss him. Letty seemed different. Like she had grown up over night since everything that had happened with Dom. Mia knew something was bothering her but she wasn't sure what. Mia's thoughts were interrupted when the black Honda pulled up beside her. She looked over toward the car and groaned when the driver rolled the window down.

"What's Mia Torretto doing out this late all alone?," Johnny Tran asked her as he gave her a cocky smile.

"That's none of your business," Mia replied and continued to walk toward her house. She tried to ignore him as he continued to drive slowly beside her. She heard him laugh right before he stopped the car and climbed out of it. He started walking behind her. She knew he was close enough to touch her if he really wanted to. She finally got tired of it and spun around to face him.

"What the hell do you want, Johnny?," she said and instantly regretted the question as he checked her out and licked his lips.

"Damn girl, when did you go from ugly to fine?," he asked and then laughed again when she glared at him. Mia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you drunk?," Mia asked and Johnny looked up into her eyes and then over at his car like he was trying to figure out the answer to the question himself. She rolled her eyes and waited impatiently for what seemed like an eternity for his answer. He finally looked back at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"Drunk? Of course not," he said and smiled at her again before leaning in close to her to try to kiss her. She stepped back quickly and stared at him like he was completely insane. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his hard body. She cried out and looked over his shoulder toward Letty's house before meeting his eyes.

"Johnny, let me go. I know you don't want to do anything you'll regret. I think deep down your a nice guy," Mia said and sighed as he smiled and moved his hands down to hang loosely around her waist.

"How old are you now, Mia?," he asked as he stared down into her eyes.

"15. How old are you?," Mia asked.

"19," he replied softly before lowering his lips down onto hers and kissing her softly. Mia almost returned his kiss but then her thoughts turned to Dom and how upset he would be if he even knew she was even talking to Johnny Tran. She quickly pushed Johnny away and took a step back away from him.

"Are you just doing this because of what happened between Dom and Cami?," Mia asked and regretted asking the question almost instantly when he glared at her and grabbed her arm.

"When I'm ready to make your brother pay for what he did to my sister I'll make sure what I do will hurt him a lot longer than me fucking his little sister would," Johnny said angrily before letting go of Mia's arm and walking back over to his car. Mia turned quickly and ran into her house. She heard his Honda go past behind her. Once inside she made sure she had locked the door and then walked upstairs. She heard the television in the living room and walked in to see Jesse asleep on the couch. When the cops took Dom away Jesse, Leon and Vince moved in to help Mia with some things. Letty kept talking about moving in and Mia thought she might soon. Her mom was never really around that much anyway. Mia turned off the television and went up to her room to get some sleep.


	2. The Mall

Mia woke up early the next morning and went down stairs to start breakfast for the guys. Last night had been so weird. Everything that had happened between her and Johnny made no sense but then again he only did and said those things because he was drunk.

Mia had just finished making breakfast when Vince and Leon walked into the kitchen. They both grabbed two blueberry muffins and gave Mia a hug before walking out the door to go to work. Mia walked upstairs and slipped on a black leather mini skirt and a light blue baby doll top. She had plans to go drag Letty to the mall and try to figure out what was bothering her. Mia ran back downstairs and found Jessie playing PS2 in the living room.

"Jesse, I'm going to the mall with Letty. I'll be back later, k?," Mia said and then walked out the door after he looked at her and nodded. She ran down the street and up to Letty's front door. She knocked on the door twice before she heard Letty's footsteps coming from behind the closed door. The door opened and Mia smiled.

"Hey Letty," Mia said as Letty stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Mia. Did the guys already leave for work?." Letty asked and Mia nodded.

"Go to the mall with me. I wanna buy some earrings that I saw a few weeks ago and maybe a new bathing suit. You could get one too," Mia said.

"Okay. I'll be right back. I have to go inside and get some money," Letty said as she walked back inside the house. Mia leaned against the outside of the house and waited for Letty to return. She smiled when Letty came back out of the house. The two girls started walking toward the mall.

When they finally reached the mall, Mia led Letty to about a half a dozen stores. By the time they we're finished Mia had bought one pair of black leather shorts, a light pink halter top, two bathing suits, one pair of earrings and one pair of jeans. Letty hadn't really seen anything that she liked but Mia had convinced her to buy a bathing suit. They walked to the food court and ordered two cheeseburgers, two small fries and two strawberry smoothies. Mia took a sip of her smoothie and then looked at Letty who was just staring down at her food.

"Let, is anything wrong?," Mia asked. Letty looked up at her and tried to give Mia a reassuring smile but it didn't work.

"You can talk to me about it even if its about Dom," Mia said. Letty looked up into Mia's eyes and avoided the question.

"Lets just finish eating and get out of here so you can get home to try on your new stuff," Letty said before taking a bite of her cheeseburger. They ate the rest of their food in silence and we're about to leave when Mia realized someone was watching her. She looked up from her food and noticed Johnny and his cousin, Lance standing in line waiting for food. Johnny smiled at her and started to walk towards her so she quickly stood up and grabbed Letty's arm.

"Are you finished? Let's go. We should get back. Vince and Leon will be getting off work soon," Mia said quickly as she watched Johnny approach the table. She glared at him as she began to walk toward the glass doors with Letty right behind her. Johnny winked at Mia and then walked back over to where Lance was standing.

Once Mia and Letty got back to the house they said hi to Jesse who was on the computer and walked upstairs to Mia's room. They tried on all the new clothes they had bought and then they went downstairs so Mia could make dinner for the guys. Letty sat on the counter and watched Mia cook.

"Why do you do all the work around here Mia?," Letty asked as Mia finished up the mashed potatoes that she had been making.

"Well, Vince and Leon have to work almost everyday and they do give me money for clothes and stuff. They are really paying for everything around here now that Dom is gone and I need them. They can take care of me until Dom gets out of Lompoc. Jesse misses Dom and he's really depressed. Plus, his cooking really sucks," Mia said. Letty laughed and grabbed one of the rolls that Mia had taken out of the oven a few minutes earlier.

"I'm going to move in here tomorrow if that's okay with you and the guys," Letty said as she climbed back up on the counter. Mia turned and smiled at her.

"Of course it's okay with us. I can't wait until your here all the time. With the guys I'm out-numbered three to one so I get stuck watching movies like Terminator," Mia said rolling her eyes. Letty laughed and finished her roll right as Vince and Leon came through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Hey Let," Vince said as he walked into the room and gave her a hug before fixing his plate, grabbing a corona and walking into the living room. Leon gave Letty a hug and kissed Mia on the cheek before he fixed his plate, grabbed a corona and followed Vince into the living room. After everyone had finished eating they all sat in the living room and watched some old war movie. It wasn't until around two in the morning that Letty actually left and everyone started going to bed. Mia walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. After slipping into her pajamas she climbed into bed and shut her eyes. She was just about to doze off when the phone on her bedside table rang. Not wanting it to wake the guys she picked it up.

"Hello?," Mia whispered sleepily and sighed when there was no reply.

"Hello!?, she repeated. This time she got an answer.

"Didn't wanna talk to me at the mall?," she heard Johnny say and she sat straight up in bed.

"How did you get this number?," Mia asked and heard Johnny laugh.

"Your brother gave it to my sister a long time ago. She gave it to me tonight," Johnny replied. Mia glanced toward the door.

"That isn't important though. You still haven't told me what I want to know," Johnny continued.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?," Mia asked.

"Why didn't you want to talk to me at the mall? You like me, don't you?," Johnny said, trying to sound sad.

"I didn't want to talk to you because I don't like you," Mia replied. She could hear Johnny sigh on the other line.

"Well, I want you to like me so what do I have to do?," Johnny asked.

"Well, I really don't think it is ever going to be possible for me to like you but for starters you could NOT be drunk every time you talk to me," Mia replied.

"I'm not drunk!," Johnny yelled on the other line, making Mia jump.

"Then your just naturally an asshole?," Mia asked. She could hear Johnny's laugh on the other line and then there was silence. She was about to hang up when he finally answered her.

"Most girls would love a chance with me," Johnny replied. Mia was a little annoyed that he didn't answer her question but she didn't show it. Everyone knew he was an asshole. She didn't really need his answer.

"I'm not most girls," Mia replied. There was a long silence on the other line and she finally got tired of waiting for Johnny's answer.

"It's late. I'm getting some sleep. Don't call back," Mia said quickly before hanging up and then taking the phone off the hook. She lay back down onto the bed and pulled her thin sheet up around her shoulders. Tomorrow she was going to help Letty move her stuff into the house so she needed her rest.

The next morning Mia woke up late so she knew the guys we're already gone. She climbed out of bed and slipped into some jeans and a tight black t-shirt before walking downstairs to see Letty carrying some boxes through the front door.

"Hey Let," Mia said smiling as she grabbed one of the boxes and carried it up to Dom's room for Letty. Letty followed her with another box.

"Thanks Mia," Letty replied as they walked back downstairs to get more of Letty's stuff. They continued working for around thirty more minutes before they had finally got all Letty's stuff into Dom's room. They both sat down on the bed and smiled.

"Are you going tonight?," Letty asked. Mia glanced at her.

"Going where?," Mia asked.

"Jesse was at Harry's a few days ago and he heard some guy talking about street races. Leon and Vince want to go check them out tonight. I'm surprised they didn't tell you. I guess they didn't want to tell you because its illegal," Letty said. Mia gave her a shocked look.

"Dom is in Lompoc and they are going out to check out something illegal!? Why would they do that?," Mia asked. Letty shook her head and began to unpack some of her clothes from one of the boxes.

"You know Jesse loves cars, Mia. Its also racing and we all love...," Letty began but stopped when the tears began to spill from Mia's eyes. Letty sat back down on the bed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Mia. I'll stay here with you if you want," Letty offered. Mia looked up and gave Letty a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. I'll be okay. I'll stay here and do some chores around the house. I don't want to go to a race right now," Mia said. Mia helped Letty get the rest of her clothes unpacked. They spent the rest of the day hanging around the house, watching movies and waiting for the guys to come home. The guys finally showed up around seven and then Mia went into the kitchen and made dinner for everyone. After everyone ate, Letty and the guys started getting ready for the street race. Vince said that they needed to be there around ten but the actual race didn't start until ten-thirty.

After everyone left Mia washed the dishes and then decided to take the trash out. She walked out the kitchen door and was just about to walk around the house when she noticed him standing against the side of her dad's garage.

"Would you just get out of here?," Mia asked. Johnny stepped away from the garage and walked over to her. He grabbed the garbage bag out of her hand. Mia groaned and looked into his eyes.

"You know stalking is illegal," Mia said. Johnny smiled and started walking around the house with the garbage bag.

"I'm not stalking. I'm watching the house while your home alone so no one hurts you," Johnny said. Mia rolled her eyes and followed him around the corner of the house.

"Yeah. Well, I can take care of myself. Why the hell are you carrying my garbage?," Mia asked, annoyed that he was even out here at all. Johnny laughed and sat the garbage down by the street so it would be picked up the next morning.

"Helping you," Johnny replied and walked back over towards Mia. Mia took a step back and Johnny stopped.

"I don't need or want your help," Mia said as he walked over and sat down on the bottom step.

"What do you need?," Johnny asked as he looked up at her.

"Nothing you can give me," Mia replied as she glared at him.

"Don't be so sure," Johnny whispered as he leaned back onto his elbows.

"What is that supposed to mean?," Mia asked. Johnny looked into her eyes.

"You couldn't handle it," Johnny asked and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to," Mia replied. Johnny just laughed and grabbed Mia's wrist, pulling her hand down to his crotch. Johnny pulled her close and leaned in so that she could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck.

"Don't worry, baby," Johnny whispered, "It doesn't really make a big difference to me how much you want to." Johnny let go of Mia's wrist and smiled at her before walking around the house and out of site.


	3. The Party

Mia didn't get any sleep that night. The next morning she decided to do something she never thought she would do, call one of Johnny's ex-girlfriend. She knew his last girlfriend pretty well. She was a pretty blonde who was a year older than Mia. Her name was Angel and she lived just a few blocks away from Mia so it wasn't any trouble getting there. Mia got dressed and ran downstairs. She left a note on the counter to tell the guys and Letty that she was going for a walk, there were leftovers in the fridge for breakfast and she would be back later.

It didn't take Mia long to find Angel's house. What Johnny had said the night before had really freaked her out so she had ran just about all the way there. When she rang the doorbell she sighed in relief when the skinny blonde opened the door.

"Hello?," she said as she looked at Mia with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hi. I'm Mia Torretto. My brother is Dominic Torretto...," Mia began before the girl smiled and opened the door a little wider.

"Dom's sister? Does you coming here have anything to do with Johnny?," the girl asked. Mia was a little shocked at first that the girl would know that right away but then everyone new how Johnny felt about Dom after Dom and Cami.

"Umm...yeah...so you know about everything that happened with Dom and Cami then?," Mia asked. The girl just laughed and nodded.

"Everybody knows what happened with Dom and Cami. Before Dom left Johnny threatened to kill him in front of everybody, including Letty," Angel said, "come in. There is no one else here so you can tell me what you want."

Mia walked into the house and made her way over to a couch in the corner.

"I'm just kind of freaked out. I was walking home from Letty's a few nights ago and Johnny stopped to talk to me. He was drunk so I thought that was why but then he winked at me in the mall and I wasn't really worried then but then he called me at home and last night he was outside my house when I was alone. He grabbed my arm and made me touch his..."Mia started before Angel interrupted her.

"You think Johnny will rape you?," Angel asked. Mia nodded.

"Okay...look, Mia, Johnny might hit you, he may even kill you but he's not gonna rape you. He's too afraid of his father to get into too much trouble. His father is the only person who can control him besides Cami. Johnny won't go after you...in a very bad way. If he did hurt you it would be to get back at Dom. I think if he's following you then you're most likely not the person he's trying to get to. Think about it, he wants to hurt Dom so whatever he does he's going to do to Letty or Vince," Angel said. Mia looked confused.

"If he wants to hurt Dom why wouldn't he come after me?," Mia asked.

"Because Dom slept with Cami. Johnny won't just settle with hurting you. It's not enough. He has something big planned. If I were you I'd tell someone about what's been going on but anyway, I have to go," Angel stood up and walked Mia over to the door. Mia stepped out and turned around to face Angel.

"Thanks," Mia said before running down the stairs and walking back towards her house. As soon as she got back to the house she went straight to the kitchen and started washing the dishes leftover from breakfast. Mia jumped when the phone rang and let it ring a few times before she answered it.

"Hello?," she whispered. The response was one she definitely did not expect.

"Mia? Hi, it's Cami," the Asian girl replied. Mia was surprised to hear Cami's voice on the phone.

"Uh...hi Cami. What do you need?," Mia asked.

"I was just thinking that maybe you could tell Dom something for me," Cami said.

"Umm...sure...what do you want me to tell him?," Mia asked.

"Tell him that I miss him and that I'm terribly sorry about everything that has happened," Cami replied.

"Okay. I'll tell him. Thanks," Mia said, "is that all you needed?" Mia heard Cami tell someone in the background who she was talking to before Cami replied.

"Well, almost, I know we have never been the best of friend's but I was wandering if you might like to come to my seventeenth birthday party Friday night. You can even bring Letty if you want to. It's going to be a huge party at my house. I will understand if you guys don't want to come but it would be nice if you could," Cami said. Mia was surprised by Cami's question. She was being invited to Cami Tran's birthday party.

"Cami, I'm just not sure. I don't know if Dom would want me to do that," Mia said as she sat down at the kitchen table. She heard Cami's high-pitched laughter.

"Mia, Dom's in Lompoc. How's he going to know? You can just tell Vince and them that you are spending the night at a friend's house . We could be friend's, you know? Come on your only young once. Come have some fun," Cami replied. Mia thought about it for a second. She was usually the one who was always staying out of trouble. Dom always went out and done whatever he wanted. Everyone had fun besides her and anyway, what could happen with Cami's parents around?

"I'll be there," Mia said. Cami gave Mia the address and they hung up. Mia wrote another note to Letty and the guys to tell them she was going to the mall. She walked quickly to the mall and started searching for a nice gift for Cami. After about an hour she finally settled on a black choker and a Playboy necklace. She had just picked up the necklace when she heard voices behind her.

"I heard that Dominic Torretto went crazy with that wrench. He almost beat the guy to death. It was horrible. That young man deserves to get life instead of just a couple years," an older woman said to another one in the next aisle. Mia's hands clenched into tight fists as she fought back the tears as the two women continued talking about he brother like he was some kind of psychotic killer. She stood and listened for about ten minutes before she felt the tears flowing down over her cheeks. She ran out of the store, ignoring the sound of the alarm as she ran out of the store and the mall with Cami's gifts in her hands. Mia ran all the way to the garage where her dad and Dom kept "their car" and she climbed into the car and curled up into a little ball as she let the tears fall down off her cheek onto the seat. No one would ever forget. Why couldn't they all just forget?

Mia didn't know how long she had slept but when she awoke it was darker in the garage then it had been when she fell asleep. She climbed out of the car and walked out of the garage. It was already dark so she had to hurry and get home. The guys and Letty were probably all worried about her. The wind on her bare arms made her shiver as she hurriedly walked home. When she walked into the back door Letty was sitting in a chair in the middle of the doorway that led into the other room. She smiled at Mia as she stood up.

"Where have you been, Mi?," Letty asked.

"I was at the mall and then I decided to get something to eat. Sorry. I had no idea what time it was," Mia lied. She could tell by the look on Letty's face that she knew it was a lie but she moved out of the way anyway.

"Just try to get in a little earlier from now on. Dom will kill all of us if anything happens to you," Letty said. Mia smiled and hugged her.

"Goodnight, Let," Mia said. She ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her.

Friday morning Mia ran downstairs early to fix breakfast for the guys. She wanted to make it good just in case they found out that she was going to Cami's tonight. Maybe they would remember that she wasn't always getting into trouble. In fact, she usually wasn't. She had told them that she was going to a friend's house. They hadn't asked for any more information. They just told her to call when she got there so that they knew she was okay. The guys and Letty were going to another street race. Jessie was really interested in getting involved but the night before he had brought up the idea with Letty and she completely freaked out but then Mia could completely understand that. The last thing that Dom needed to get involved with when he got out of Lompoc was something illegal.

After she finished fixing coffee and some waffles she sat down and started eating one herself. Vince walked in and yawned as he poured himself some coffee.

"Good morning, Mi," Vince said as he grabbed a waffle and sat down beside her," what do you and your friend have planned for tonight?" Mia reached over and grabbed Vince's cup of coffee. She took a small sip as Vince started laughing.

"Well at least your not drinking beer...your not, right?," Vince asked with a troubled expression on his face. Mia giggled.

"No. I'm not drinking beer and it's my friend's birthday," Mia said as she took another bite of her waffle. Letty, Leon and Jessie walked in grabbing some waffles and three coronas out of the fridge. Mia smiled at them as they sat down.

"Are you guys ready to work on that Honda?," Vince asked. Letty laughed.

"Come on, Vince. Johnny Tran's dad wants us to fix that up for Johnny. We should REALLY fix it up," Letty said. Everybody at the table laughed except Mia. Johnny's dad was crazy enough to take that car to their garage? Vince shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

"He's gonna give us ten thousand dollars. Dom would kill us if we turned that down," Vince said and Mia almost choked on her waffle, which only made Letty laugh even more.

"You okay, Mi," Letty asked with a mischievous smile playing across her face. Mia ignored the laughter in Letty's voice.

"Yeah, Let, I'm fine," Mia said. Before standing up and heading for the stairs, "I have to go get ready for tonight. See you guys tomorrow." Mia ran upstairs to her room and went into to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

After her shower Mia walked back into her room and started going through her closet for something to wear. She picked out a short, spaghetti strapped black dress with daisies all over it, some black sandals and a locket that Dom had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday.

Mia spent the rest of her Friday cleaning the house and around six o'clock she started making her way over to Cami's house. Cami's house was huge. Her dad was one of the richest men in L.A. Mia walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A young Hispanic woman answered the door.

"You must be here for Miss Tran's party. Follow me," the woman said before turning and leading Mia through the house and back into the dining room where the family was just sitting down for dinner. A lot of Cami's friend's were already sitting at the table but Cami had saved a seat for Mia right beside her and right across from Lance. Johnny was sitting a few seats down from Lance beside a skanky blonde who had her hand under the table. No doubt doing something for Johnny that Mia really did not want to know about. Mia smiled as Cami introduced her to her parents. The meal(s) were huge and Mia couldn't eat half of it but it was pretty good. She had never tasted most of it. After dinner all the girls followed Cami out into the backyard for her party. Cami walked up onto a stage with a microphone and smiled at everyone.

"Thanks to all of you for coming. There will be some boys here soon but they aren't spending the night," Cami winked at the blonde girl and quickly glanced over at Johnny, who was standing beside some glass doors by the pool, "I hope all of you brought bathing suits. If not, Johnny or Lance can give you a ride back home to get one. Mia sighed. Big surprise, Cami would leave out the most important detail. Cami glanced over in Mia's direction.

"Sorry, Mi. I know I forgot to mention that when we talked. Johnny will have to take you back home to get your bathing suit. Lance is going to go pick something up for us," Cami said. Mia glanced over at Johnny and he gestured for her to follow him. Mia reluctantly walked around the pool and followed him around the house to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her and after she gave him a confused look she climbed inside. Johnny walked around and climbed into the driver's side before driving out of his parents circle driveway and driving toward Mia's house.

"If your gonna come see my sister you can call and I'll come pick you up," Johnny said, keeping his eyes on the road. Mia continued to stare out the passenger side window.

"I'd rather walk but thanks anyway," Mia said angrily. She could here Johnny's intake of breath. He quickly pulled off the road into an alley and turned so he was facing her.

"I was trying to be nice," Johnny replied angrily. Mia rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Look, Johnny, it doesn't matter if your nice. I don't like you," Mia said, staring into his eyes to try and intimidate him so he might drop the subject.

"Damn girl, you don't even know me!" Johnny screamed and opened the driver's side door. Mia opened the passenger side door and stepped out.

"I know enough. I know you hate my brother because he fucked your sister," Mia screamed but almost instantly regretted it when Johnny moved quickly around the car and pushed her against the car. He held her at arm length with his hands on her shoulders and stared down into her eyes angrily.

"Yeah, Mia. That angel of yours did fuck my sister and then he nearly beat a guy to death. Did you see the pictures in the newspaper, Mia? Your brother is insane. The man he beat is lucky to be alive," Johnny screamed before shaking her violently, "wake up, Mia. I'm not the monster here. Dom is." By now the tears were flowing down Mia's cheeks but Johnny expression didn't change. He just released her shoulders. Mia looked up into his eyes.

"Johnny, you don't understand. I don't even think Cami does. My daddy is dead. Linder killed him. Dom isn't as strong as I am. He can't just let things go and if anyone understands that it should be you. It was wrong of him to treat your sister like that, okay? But what he did to Linder wasn't just Dom being an asshole," Mia replied. Johnny sighed and leaned back against a wall.

"you're right. I can't let go of things and I never stop until I get what I want and right now what I want is you," Johnny said. Mia looked at him a little surprised and then looked down at the ground.

"Even if I liked you...which I don't...that's not true," Mia replied. Johnny looked at her confused.

"What makes you think it's not true?" Johnny asked. Mia looked back up into his eyes.

"Because all you're after is revenge on my brother and I talked to one of your ex-girlfriend's and she told me that you would do something bigger than just fuck his sister. She said you would probably go after..." Mia stopped when she realized that she was saying too much. Johnny stepped closer to her again and he stared down into her eyes.

"She said I would probably go after who?" Johnny asked. Mia looked down and refused to answer.

"Okay. Fine. Get in the car, " Johnny said. Mia climbed back into the passenger side as Johnny walked around the car and climbed into the driver's side. They rode the rest of the way to Mia's house in silence. Mia glanced down.

"you're right. I don't know you but I know what I've heard. That you're the king of one night stands. That you've never cared about any girl besides Cami. That your dangerous but even if all of that wasn't true my brother still wouldn't want me to get to know you. I'm not like Cami and those other girls..." Mia started but Johnny interrupted.

"Ever think that maybe that's why I want to know you?" Johnny asked. Mia glanced at him before climbing out of the car and running inside to grab her bathing suit.

When she walked back outside Johnny was talking to a Hispanic guy on the street. Mia ran out and climbed into the passenger side. The guy laughed and leaned down so Mia could see his face. Damn, Hector.

"Mi, what's up? What are you doing hanging out with Tran?" Hector asked. Mia figured she hadn't done anything wrong so she decided to just tell Hector the truth.

"Cami invited me to her birthday party," she replied. Hector nodded and told Johnny bye before walking away. Johnny started the car and they made there way back to the Tran house. They walked inside together and Johnny showed her where she could change.

After she changed into her beige bikini she made her way outside. She met Johnny's eyes. He was sitting on the opposite edge of the pool with the girl from earlier between his legs. Mia rolled her eyes and he smiled. She walked over to where Cami and some other girls were by the pool.

"Hey Mia. I like your bathing suit," Cami said as she straightened out her red bikini top. For some reason Mia's eyes kept lingering to Johnny and the girl. It was pissing her off because the last thing she wanted was to make anybody here think that she even cared what he was doing. She was still watching Johnny when someone pulled her down into the water. She came up out of the water and saw Cami giggling right in front of her. Mia smiled and started splashing Cami and some of the other girls with some water. She heard some voices and saw Lance and a bunch of other guys she had never met coming into the party. They all looked at least Lance and Johnny's age and almost all of them were Asian. Mia didn't recognize any of them. Lance sat down about ten twelve packs of corona's.

"Anybody thirsty!" He screamed and everyone started scrambling out of the pool to get a beer. Mia just sat there. She couldn't lie and drink. If Dom found out she would be dead. Cami glanced back at Mia.

"Hey Mi, you thirsty?" Cami asked. Mia shook her head and everybody got their beers and began sitting down around the pool. Five guys surrounded cami almost instantly. Mia just stared into the pool until she felt someone's leg rub against hers. She looked over to see Johnny staring at her. Everyone else seemed too preoccupied to notice.

"You know, you can drink. You're not driving, are you?" Johnny asked. He held his bottle out to her but Mia shook her head.

"No, I can't," Mia replied. Johnny just nodded and took another sip. Mia glanced at him.

"Are you going to get drunk? Like you were the other night?" Mia asked. Johnny smiled.

"Do you want me to?" Johnny asked. He laughed and sat the beer down beside him. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Does acting like an asshole half the time and an idiot the other half of the time turn most girls on?" Mia asked. Johnny sighed and took another sip of his beer.

"It's not an act, baby," Johnny said. Mia rolled her eyes again.

"Well if your trying to get me to like you I don't suggest being an asshole or drunk," Mia said. Johnny gave her a surprised look.

"You're helping me out?" Johnny asked. Mia laughed and instantly couldn't believe she had actually had a good moment with Johnny Tran.

"Well, you know, you are pretty pathetic," Mia said, trying to fight back a smile. Johnny placed his hand over his chest and gave her a puppy dog face.

"Ouch, Mi. That really hurt," he smiled, "so...why don't you tell me what a girl like you does like?" Mia glanced at him and reached cross the lap to grab the beer. She held it up in front of his face.

"I don't like this. It makes you act stupid. At least when you're an asshole you're not dumb," Mia said. Johnny laughed and grabbed the beer out of her hands.

"Okay. Well, I can't give up beer completely 'cause I love it too much but go on," Johnny said. Mia looked at him and smiled a little.

"I like things gentle and I like to take things slow and I like to swim and shop and talk and..."Mia started but Johnny interrupted.

"And I like your smile," Johnny said. Mia blushed and looked down at her legs, "I also like those," he continued. Mia giggled and glanced around again to make sure no one was watching. Johnny stopped for a second and looked across the pool.

"I'll have to remember that," Johnny whispered. Mia glanced back at him.

"Remember what?" She asked. Johnny looked at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen.

"How good it feels to make you smile," Johnny replied as he pushed a loose strand of hair over Mia's shoulders. Mia sat completely still. Not sure what to say. Johnny licked his lips.

"Mia, I'm gonna ask you something and if you say no I won't ask again, okay?" Johnny asked. Mia nodded. It was like everyone else disappeared and she felt so alone. She was terrified of what his question was going to be.

"Can I kiss you?" Johnny whispered. Mia looked at him like he was a complete stranger. She had no idea what to say. When she nodded she had no idea why but before she could change her mind his lips were pressed gently against hers. He was kissing her slowly and gently and she had no idea what to do. As if she were under some kind of spell she felt herself beginning to kiss him back. The only part of their bodies that was even touching was their lips. He wasn't even trying to take it farther but he didn't break the kiss either. He just kept kissing her and she finally closed her eyes. The kiss seemed to have just started when he pulled away. She opened her eyes to see him lick his lips. His face was emotionless. She didn't know what to say but she didn't have to say anything because he started talking a few seconds later.

"Mia, that kiss was great and honestly I want more...not just kissing but sex. I can't explain what keeps me from trying to force you into more but I'm not going to but I do want to know you. Please let me know you," Johnny said. Mia looked into his eyes. She could feel the tears in her eyes but she couldn't cry in front of him. It would make her seem more vulnerable than she already did.

"Johnny, my brother..." Mia whispered. Johnny sighed and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Mia, all I can do is tell you that I can be a good listener. I can be your friend but you have to let me," Johnny said. Mia gave him a small smile and looked around. Everyone was going inside for some cake. They didn't have much longer to talk.

"No one can know...ever," Mia said. Johnny nodded and stood up. He reached his hand down and she took it. They walked inside together and ate cake with Mia and the others. After the party everybody started to leave to go to the street race. Everyone else was leaving but Johnny volunteered to stay with Mia so she wouldn't be alone. Johnny led her upstairs and pushed open the door to his room. Mia walked in and looked at him in surprise.

"It's huge," Mia said. Johnny burst out laughing. Mia rolled her eyes.

"You are such a pervert," Mia said. She picked up a pillow off his bed and threw it at him. He caught it and threw it back before walking over to his bed and falling back onto it.

"I know. Ain't it great?" He said. Mia laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She picked up a picture of a little boy in a baseball uniform on the table beside his bed.

"Is this you?" Mia asked. Johnny stared up at the ceiling and nodded.

"I was ten. I had just made the little league team. My dad was so proud. He bought me all kinds of baseball equipment and was at every game. Yeah, he thought I was perfect but things change," Johnny said. Mia bit her lip. Almost afraid to ask more.

"How did they change?" Mia asked. Johnny closed his eyes.

"When I was 14 everything changed. I started doing drugs, drinking, fucking every girl around. I became popular. My reputation was huge but my dad hated it. He tried everything to change me but there was no way I was going to give all that up," Johnny said before sitting up and playing with the hair hanging over Mia's shoulder. He stared at it as he twirled it between his fingers.

"I'm everything he hates and your everything he loves," he whispered as he met Mia's eyes. Mia placed her hand over his and tried to force a weak smile.

"I'm sure he still loves you. You're not all bad. I'm sure he knows that," Mia said. Johnny smiled and leaned in close to her, placing his lips gently against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back as she moved her hands up to his shoulders. Gently pushing against them as he laid her back on the bed. He flicked his tongue against her lips and she opened them to him. He slid his tongue inside and slowly began massaging her tongue with his. Mia was completely confused. She was scared and excited at the same time. When he pulled away this time she was surprised. What was wrong?

"Mia, get up, come with me, I wanna show you something," Johnny said. Mia followed him out of his bedroom and downstairs confused. He walked through the door into a huge ballroom. Mia glanced around and smiled when he turned the lights on. The walls were painted a beautiful gold and there was a giant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

"This is so beautiful," Mia said. She walked around the room and smiled at him.

"My parents celebrate their anniversary in here every year. They dance all night but I think they do it wrong," Johnny said. Mia looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"They don't dance very many slow dances. I just want to be as close to a girl as possible when I dance with her," Johnny replied. Mia smiled. Mia walked over to the CD player and pushed play. She turned back to Johnny.

"Wanna dance?" Mia smiled. Johnny walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist as she moved her hands around his neck.

"Tonight It's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone"

Mia smiled up at Johnny and leaned her head against his chest. For some reason she felt safe with him. She would have never thought that would be possible. His fingers interlocked around her waist as he held her close.

"Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you cryin'  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make you be alone"

Johnny moved her slowly around the ballroom as the song continued to play. He gently caressed her back with his fingertips.

"I am the man who would fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreamin' of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love"

Mia felt like she was floating. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, wishing the song would never end. Wishing the night would never end because things would just go back to normal if it did.

"You keep me standing tall  
You helped me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make you be alone

I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you been dreamin' of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love"

She felt alone as he pulled back and just stared into her eyes. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. The way he was staring at her was starting to scare her.

"Like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I'd save the day  
Take you to my castle far away

I am the man who would fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that you're dreamin' of  
Gonna live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the Glory of Love"

His lips slowly descended onto hers. He kissed her slowly and gently as he moved his hands up to her upper arms. Mia moved her hands down to her side as he kissed her.

"We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the Glory of Love

We did it all for love"

Johnny finally pulled away. He looked down into her eyes.

"you're beyond beautiful, Mia," Johnny said. Mia gave him a small smile and walked over to turn the CD player off.

"Thanks for the dance," Mia said. Johnny smiled.

"My pleasure," Johnny replied. He turned and left the room. Mia followed him out of the room and upstairs to a room a few doors down from his.

"Cami said you would be sleeping in here. Goodnight, Mia," Johnny said. Mia smiled and kissed his cheek. Johnny smiled.

"Goodnight," Mia replied before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Mia hadn't been lying in bed very long before she realized that she had forgot to call home. She opened the door and walked quietly to Johnny's room she had seen a phone in there earlier. She shut the door behind her and was creeping across the room when she heard the front door and a bunch of people start running up the stairs. Oh God, was Lance gonna come in here? How was she supposed to leave with everybody out there? Well, she had to make the call anyway. She walked over and sat on the bed. She dialed the number and waiting while the phone rang. After seven rings she finally got the answering machine.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't call before you left. I just wanted to tell you that I'm safe. I'm really sorry that I didn't call before. I'll be home tomorrow....early...love ya, Mia," Mia whispered into the phone before hanging up. Mia could still hear the voices in the hall. Lance was out there with some girl.

"Want me to just take you home now?" Johnny whispered. Mia jumped. She had thought he had been asleep. She turned on the bed so she was looking down at him.

"No. That's okay. Cami might be disappointed if I didn't stay," Mia whispered back. As soon as she heard Lance and the girl enter another room. She got up and walked towards the door.

"Mia...wanna do something a little crazy with me next weekend?" Johnny asked. Mia looked back at him and frowned.

"Like what?" Mia asked.

"Like go to a street race in the desert. I can guarantee Letty, Vince, Jessie and Leon won't be there," Johnny replied. Mia opened the door and looked back at him.

"I'll think about," Mia said before shutting the door and walking back to the room she was staying in.


	4. Morning After

Mia woke up early the next morning to a knock on the door to the room she was staying in. She climbed quickly out of bed and walked to the door. When she opened the door she found herself looking straight into Cami's smiling face. Cami pushed past her quickly and walked into the room.

"We saw Letty and the guys at the race last night," Cami said. She locked her eyes on Mia's as if she was waiting for some explanation but when Mia didn't say anything Cami continued.

"I told you that you could bring Let along. She didn't seem to know anything about it when I told Jessie that it was my birthday," Cami continued. Mia froze. Did everybody know now that she had been at Cami Tran's birthday party last night? Did Vince and Letty know that she had been left alone at the house with Johnny?

"Sorry, Cami. I just didn't think she would want to come or approve of me coming if she knew it was for your birthday party especially since you have a past with Dom," Mia replied. Cami laughed and ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"Oh Mia...you're so naive! I don't just have a past with Dom. I have Dom. I know Leticia has a crush on him but it will never be anything more than that. You should have brought her to the party. I'm sure at least one of the guys that were here last night would have settled for less than they deserved," Cami said. Cami smiled sweetly and started walking back to the door as Mia's hands clenched into tight fists.

"My brother loves Letty. You're just a skanky slut he used once but he doesn't want you anymore," Mia said angrily. Cami glared at her and then looked over her slowly before she started laughing.

"I'm more of a woman than you or Letty will ever be and Dom will come to his senses and see that. In the end he's going to do whatever I want so if I were you I would watch my back," Cami replied, "oh...thanks for coming to the party." Cami stepped out and waved at Mia before shutting the door back. Mia slipped into some jeans and a black halter-top before leaving the room. She ran downstairs and snuck out the door before anyone asked any questions. It was a long walk back home but she couldn't ask Johnny to drive her. Even though it was pretty early on a Saturday Letty and the guys might already be awake.

Almost an hour later Mia walked through the front door of her house. All the lights were turned off and Jessie was asleep on the couch. Mia walked into the kitchen and put on some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

She had almost gotten breakfast completely finished when Letty walked into the kitchen. She smiled at Mia and grabbed a piece of bacon before sitting down at the table.

"You weren't lying when you said you would be home early, Mi," Letty said. She took a bite of her bacon as Mia got up and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Well, I woke up earlier than I expected so I got home and got breakfast fixed for everyone," Mia smiled and took a sip of her juice as Leon and Vince came into the room. They both grabbed some bacon and eggs and sat down across from Mia and Letty.

"Well, Dom has a little less than a year left in Lompoc guys. I think I'm going to go visit him sometime next week. Mia, do you and Letty want to go with me?" Vince asked. Mia took another sip of her juice and nodded.

"Of course. It seems like it's been forever since we've seen Dom," Mia replied as Letty walked over to the door, slipping on her jacket.

"Yeah, Vince. I'll go. I'm gonna get down to the garage and get to work," Letty said. Vince and Leon stood up to join her. Mia looked at Letty and pouted.

"But its Saturday, Let. You never work on Saturday's. We could go to the mall or something," Mia said. Letty just smiled and opened the door.

"Sorry, Mi. I just can't," Letty replied before walking out the door and shutting it behind her. Leon followed close behind her. Vince started to open the door but turned back to Mia.

"She keeps working to try to keep Dom off of her mind, Mia. Everything will be okay when he gets back, alright?" Vince said. He gave Mia a smile and walked out the door. Mia stood up and grabbed the dishes sitting on the table to clean them.

"Alright..." she whispered as she walked over to the sink and started another long day without her brother.


	5. Safe

Mia walked into the long room with Vince, Jesse and Leon. The thick glass that separated the prisoners from the visitors that came to see them went all the way down the length of the room. One of the officers led Mia to a seat and she sat down to wait for Dom. In less than twenty-four hours she would be with Johnny at a street race. She didn't have any idea what it was but at least now she knew why she was going. She had seen a little bit of a gentleman behind the bad boy she had known. Mia was still thinking about Johnny when Dom sat down in front of her. She saw his eyes move over the three guys behind him and then saw the pain that familiar pain in his eyes. Letty hadn't come and she hadn't come since he had been sentenced to the two years in Lompoc. The pain left his eyes as quickly as it had came as he met Mia's eyes. He smiled and picked up the receiver on his side as Mia picked up the receiver on hers.

"Mi, how are you? How is Let? How are the guys," Dominic asked as his eyes focused on hers.

"Were fine, Dom. Really. We just miss you so much. How are you doing," Mia replied. A smile spread across Dominic's face.

"I'm doing okay. I've been spending a lot of time in the gym here," Dominic smiled as he moved his arm so Mia could see his muscles and Mia giggled.

"Very nice. I can't wait until you get out of here," Mia said. Dominic sighed.

"Me either, Mi. It won't be much longer though," Dom said. Mia nodded and smiled at him. Mia and Dominic talked a little while longer about how everything was going at home. Mia, of course, left out all the stuff about Johnny.

When Mia and the guys finally started walking out of the prison a smile crept across Mia's face. Dominic hadn't mentioned Cami once and Mia would make sure that Cami knew that.

When Mia got home it was getting pretty late so she told the guys she was going upstairs to get some sleep. They didn't suspect anything because Mia usually went to sleep early. Of course tonight Vince complained because he was going to have to cook for himself but Mia was expecting that. When she got to her room she changed into a faded jean mini skirt, a silver halter top and a purple leather jacket. She smiled at herself in the mirror after she put in some purple dangly earrings and a locket her dad had gotten her for her birthday that said "daddy's angel" on it. There was a picture of her, Dom and her dad one side and the other side was empty. Mia locked her bedroom door before climbing out her window and down the tree that nearby. She had never snuck out before and she knew Dom would kill her if he even knew she was attempting it. Mia knew that the guys and Letty wouldn't be paying much attention to her so she wouldn't have any trouble from them. She had called Johnny as soon as she got to her room and he was going to pick her up at the corner.

Mia ran to the corner when she saw his Honda pull up. He opened the door and got out. He just stood their and watched her as she ran up to him. Mia stopped about a foot in front of him and smiled. Johnny smiled back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What made you decide to come," Johnny asked. Mia smiled and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"The real you," Mia replied. Johnny smiled and stepped out of the way so Mia could get into the car. Mia climbed in and moved over, being careful not to hit the gear shift as she moved over to the passenger side. Johnny climbed inside and shut the door. As he drove off, away from the safety of everyone who was supposed to be protecting her Mia turned to watch him. He was gorgeous but everyone already knew that, including him. Mia laughed out loud at the thought and Johnny glanced over at her.

"What," he asked. Mia's smile quickly disappeared and Johnny laughed. Mia smiled at him and then turned to look out the window. She was still smiling when he moved his hand down to hers and took her hand in his. She glanced down at their hands and felt something she had never thought she would ever feel with Johnny Tran, safe.


	6. His Princess

Johnny walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger door for Mia. She stepped out and took his hand. Johnny smiled and pulled Mia to him. His arm encircled her waist as she looked up into his eyes. Johnny smiled down at her as he stared deep into her eyes. Mia felt like she could see straight into his soul. Mia moved her hands up around his neck and stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss him. Her lips met his and all thoughts of everything left her mind. They had just left the street race where Lance had won. Johnny had been so happy. Johnny deepened the kiss as Mia leaned back against the car. He kissed slowly, like he wanted to make her feel his love. Mia smiled against his lips as Johnny moved his hands to her hips. Johnny broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Mia," Johnny asked. Mia looked up into his eyes knowing what he wanted. She was fifteen and she knew it was wrong but how could something that felt so right be wrong. Mia nodded and Johnny picked her up off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. Mia looked into his eyes, confused. Johnny smiled and begin to kiss her slowly before carrying Mia around to the front of the car and slowly and gently lowering her down onto the hood. Johnny stepped back away from her and slipped his t-shirt off. Mia smiled as he folded it up and slipped it under her head. Johnny looked down at her and smiled as he moved his hand to her cheek and caressed her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

"You're my princess," Johnny whispered before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Johnny spent the rest of the night making slow, sweet love to her. It would be a night neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

I know this chapter is extremely short but I am about to write more right now. I didn't intend for this chapter to be this short but this is where it ended. I'll post another chapter probably tonight or tomorrow. I have another story I want to write on too.

Lisa 333


	7. I'm Ready

Mia didn't get home until early the next morning and she ended up climbing up the tree outside her window and sneaking into her room. If anyone found out that she had been out with Johnny she would be in real trouble. Dom would probably attempt to escape from Lompoc just to kill Johnny and get thrown back into Lompoc for the rest of his life. Mia didn't even lay down when she got into her room. It was getting close to time she would have had to have gotten up anyway so she just took a quick shower, changed into some orange pajama pants and a white tank top and made her way downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

She had barely even gotten breakfast finished when she heard someone come into the kitchen behind her. She turned around quickly and caught Vince watching her from beside the table.

"Good morning, Mia," he said before making his way over and fixing his plate. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Mia got a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast and set down at the table across from him. For the next twenty minutes while Vince ate his food he kept casting glances at Mia. It was making her extremely uncomfortable but she sat at the table because she knew if he wasn't suspicious already he would be if she got up and left the table. He was just about to get her last nerve and she was just about to ask what his problem was when Letty and Jesse walked into the kitchen. Leon was close behind them so Mia just smiled at them and took a sip of her orange juice. Letty grabbed some orange juice and some breakfast and sit down beside Mia.

"You want to go to the mall...," Letty's question was cut off when the phone rang. Mia jumped and stood up to go answer it. Leon grabbed it first.

"Hello," Leon answered. A few seconds later he glanced at Letty and then back at Mia.

"It's Cami. She wants to talk to Mia," Letty stiffened in the chair beside Mia as Mia stood up and walked over to take the phone from Leon.

"Hello," Mia said.

"Hey. Johnny asked me to call just in case you didn't answer. Here he is," Cami said quickly. Mia felt her face get hot but she didn't dare turn around and let everyone else in the kitchen see her blush. She just turned and stared into the corner knowing that everyone was watching her.

"Baby," Johnny asked. Mia's blush deepened. Why did he have to call her that when everyone was sitting around the kitchen like this.

"Yeah…hi," Mia replied.

"What's up," Johnny asked. Mia glanced down at the floor. He obviously didn't realize how difficult this was for her to talk to him like this and not let anyone know what had happened the night before even though she felt that all they had to do was look at her to know.

"Just eating breakfast," she replied. There was a short silence on the other line as she waited for him to reply.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me today," he asked. Mia stepped closer to the wall and leaned her forehead against it.

"Where," she asked.

"The beach…swimming," Johnny asked.

"What time," Mia replied. There was another pause on the other line.

"Right after Vince and they leave for work. That way I can come to your house to pick you up," he replied.

"Okay," she replied.

"Mia," he asked. Mia played with a loose thread on the hanging from her tank top.

"Hmmm," Mia asked.

"I love you," Johnny replied. Mia smiled.

I know," she said right before she heard Johnny hang up the other line. She hung the phone up and turned back around silently hoping that there was no sign of her blush left on her face. As she had suspected everyone was staring at her with extremely curious looks in their eyes. Letty was the first one to actually say anything though. Letty was too nosey to just let it go without finding out exactly what the conversation had been about.

"So, what's up," Letty asked. Everyone continued to stare at Mia as they waited for Mia's response.

"Cami wants me to come over and help her pick out some clothes to wear on a date tonight," Mia replied. Letty looked a little surprised but didn't say anything about it.

Mia picked up the dirty dishes and started cleaning them as everyone stood up and went out the back door to go to the garage and get to work.

As soon as Mia finished cleaning the dishes she ran upstairs and changed into her lavender bikini and some short jean shorts. She had just finished changing when she heard Johnny's car pull up outside. She ran downstairs quickly and had almost gotten to the door when he knocked. She swung the door open and smiled up at him. His handsome face was staring straight back into hers. Johnny reached his long tan arm out and slipped it around her waist before pulling her to him. Mia licked her lips in anticipation as he slowly lowered his face down to hers and kissed her lips gently. The kiss was long but to Mia it seemed like it had only just began when Johnny broke it and led Mia over to his black Honda. He kept his arm around her waist as he led her over to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door with his free hand and Mia climbed inside. She fastened her seat belt as he walked around the car and climbed in on the driver's side. He backed out of the driveway slowly and then began to drive toward the beach.

It had been a long time since Mia had been to the beach. She couldn't believe it had been so long. The last time she was at the beach her father was still alive.

When they finally got to the beach Johnny walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. He had driven down farther than most of the people that came to the beach went so they would be able to be alone. After Johnny locked the doors and started walking down to the beach Mia ran up behind him and jumped up onto his back. Johnny left and reached back to grab Mia's thighs and hold her up so she wouldn't fall.

"You ready," he asked. Mia laughed at the mischievous smile on his face and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm ready," Mia whispered. Johnny started running out into the water. Mia screamed the whole way. Johnny didn't stop until the water was up to his chest. He grabbed Mia's around the waist and pulled her up over his head and dropped her into the water in front of him. Mia came up out of the water to find Johnny laughing a few feet away. She swam over him quickly and moved her hands on top of his head to try to push him under. He went under pretty easily but Mia knew he let her push him under. She held his head under until he reached up and started tickling her. She started giggling and let go and fell head first into the water. She could hear Johnny laughing as he reached down and grabbed her waist. He pulled her up at of the water and turned her around to face him.

"I thought you said you were ready," he said. His smile made her smile and she punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"You didn't ask what I was ready for," she replied laughing. Johnny moved his arms around her waist and kissed her softly again. His wet lips tasted salty against hers but she kissed back anyway and licked her lips when he pulled away. He laughed and licked his too.

"Damn, girl! I thought you were sweet. You taste way too salty for me," Johnny said and started laughing at her when she started pouting. Johnny pulled her closer to him. Mia rested her cheek against his chest and he leaned his chin down against the top of her head.

"Your so beautiful, you know that," Mia blushed and stared out at the water as far as she could see as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Alright. I got another chapter up today and this one is pretty long so that's good. I hope you guys like it.

Lisa 333


	8. Back To You

For the next few months they were inseparable. Life was going great. They were completely in love and so far no one had found out their secret but Dom only had a month left in Lompoc. It hadn't even crossed Mia's mind until one night when she had snuck out of the house to go to a street race with Johnny. She was sitting on the hood of his car wearing his jacket when Cami walked over and sat down beside her.

"One more month left until Dommie and me can finish what we started," Cami said with a satisfied smirk on her face as she watched Johnny and Lance talking to one of the guys who were going to race that night. Mia knew that her first thoughts should have been of Letty and how Cami needed to get over Dom since he was with Letty now but she couldn't think of that once she realized that she had a problem of her own now.

Mia didn't bring up the subject with Johnny until he was driving her home later after the race. She hadn't said anything for the first few blocks because she was trying to think of a way to talk to him about it without making him upset. He seemed to have forgotten all about getting his revenge and she knew this would just make him remember that Dom had slept with Cami.

"Johnny, we need to talk about something," Mia began. Johnny shifted gears and sped up a little as they turned onto another street.

"About what?" he asked. Mia fiddled with her thumbs because she was nervous. She wasn't sure how to say it besides just blurting out so that's what she did.

"Dom only has a month left in prison," Mia replied. Johnny stiffened beside her and she could see the anger in his eyes as he shifted gears again and sped up more.

"And?" he asked. Mia could tell he was angry and he was trying hard to hide it.

"If he finds out about us he will be so angry..," Mia began. She screamed as Johnny made a sharp turn into an alley and then slammed on the breaks. He shut off the car and climbed out of the car, slamming the driver's side door behind him. Mia watched him walk around to the front of the car and stare down the alley. He was waiting for her. She slowly opened the passenger's side door and climbed out of the car. She shut the door quietly behind her and stood beside the car.

"You're right. He would be angry," Johnny finally said. Mia stared down at the pavement trying to think of something to say. She heard his footsteps as he walked over to her and took her small hand into his larger one.

"He will never let me be with you," Mia replied as her eyes filled with tears. Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"I know but he can't stop us right now," Johnny said before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Mia nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him back. Johnny crooked his finger and slipped it under Mia's chin. He pushed gently against her chin until she was looking up into his eyes.

"We need to make this month special," Johnny whispered. Mia nodded as warm tears began to slip from her eyes.

"No matter what, I'll find my way back to you," she whispered back.

* * *

I might finish this up today. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this one that takes place after the movie but I'm not sure yet. Oh well, let me know what you think of that idea.

Lisa 333


	9. Last Night

Time goes by faster when your in love. The month seemed to fly by before Dom got out of prison and even though Mia and Johnny had wanted to make the month special they didn't get the chance. Dom talked to Vincethree week before he was supposed to get out of Lompoc and told him to use the money they had left over and buy a building in the good part of town. He had been talking to one of the guards and they had gotten him to thinking about starting a new life for himself so he had decided to open a store that he would call Torretto's. For basically the whole month Mia didn't have any free time because she always had to be at the store. Dom told her that she would be working there when he got out of prison. It would give her some extra money and let him spend time with her since he had been gone so long. Mia finally got a chance to go see Johnny the day before they had to go pick up Dom. When she found him he was in the garage beside his dad's mansion with Lance. Mia had opened the door quietly but Johnny and Lance had both still heard her and turned around to look at her. Johnny glanced at Lance and Lance walked past her and out the door.

"Hi," Mia said. Johnny wiped his hands off on a white bandanna laying on the top of the raised hood of the Honda he was working on.

"Hey," he replied. Mia twiddled her thumbs nervously as Johnny turned around and leaned back against the front of the car.

"So, where have you been," he asked. Mia lowered herself down onto the floor and leaned back against the wall. She brought her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I was helping out at the new store Dom is buying," she replied. Johnny's muscles tensed at the sound of Dom's name and Mia could tell he was trying hard to hold back his anger. He turned and grabbed the bandanna off the top of the car before slamming the hood down. Mia jumped but didn't say anything.

"So does this mean it's over," Johnny asked while he remained standing at the car with his back to her.

"I guess," Mia whispered. Johnny slammed his fist down against the hood of the car angrily and Mia screamed. Johnny placed the palms of his hands down flat on the hood of the car but still didn't turn around to face her.

"I love you. I don't want it to be over," he whispered. Mia barely heard it. She stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and laid her head down on the upper part of his back.

"I love you too but Dom would never let us be together," Mia replied. Johnny didn't say anything for a second and Mia was worried about him but then he grabbed her waist and pulled her around in front of him. He pushed her back onto the car and then leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her lips gently as she rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. The kiss ended too soon like all of the things they did together seemed to do. Johnny kissed her cheek. Mia kept her eyes open afraid that if she closed them or even blinked Johnny would go away, he wouldn't love her anymore and then she wouldn't know how to survive. Johnny moved away from her and stared down at her. He smiled and then took herhand to help her back up off of the car.

"Will you stay with me tonight," he asked. Mia nodded and hugged him.

It didn't take Johnny long to grab a few blankets and some pillows. They were going to spend the night on the secluded part of the beach where they had gone before. Johnny grabbed some wine out of his dad's liquor room downstairs and they were on their way. Johnny had just started up the car and shifted into second when Mia reached her hand over and intertwined her fingers with his.

Johnny built a small fire on the beach and spread their blankets out beside it. Mia sat on one of the blankets and watched Johnny as he attempted to open the bottle of wine. She started giggling as she saw the muscles in his face straining as he tried to get the wine open. He glanced up at her and smiled as he kept trying. He pointed the bottle toward his face as he tried to get it open and Mia laughed even harder.

"You know if you hold it like that that thing will probably come up and hit you in the face," she said as she tried to stifle her laughter some. Johnny gave her a look and then pointed the bottle away from him. He finally got the cork popped out of the bottle and turned to Mia to show her his cocky smile. She clapped and pretended to be very impressed at how strong and macho he was. Johnny walked slowly over to Mia. His cocky smile never left his face as he took a long drink of the wine and then moved down on his knees in front of her. He held the bottle out to her.

"Want some," Johnny asked. Mia laughed and nodded her head. Johnny handed herthe bottle and Mia took an even bigger drink than he had. As shehanded the bottle back to him she made a face that let him know she thought the drink was too strong and he started laughing.

"Wine is too strong for you," Johnny asked. Mia smiled and grabbed the bottle again. She took a long drink and smiled as she handed the bottle back to him. He laughed and leaned in closer to kiss her. He held the bottle of wine between them as he slowly began to kiss her lips. Johnny gently pushed her back onto the blanket and began to try and slip off her clothes with his free hand but the wine slipped out of his hand and the contents of the bottle spilt out over Mia's stomach. She screamed and Johnny laughed. Mia pushed against his chest playfully before laughing with him.

"That was cold, you jerk," she replied. Johnny smiled and moved his face down until his face was inches from hers. Mia giggled and pretended to attempt to get away from him.

"What was that? What did you just call me," Johnny replied trying to look evil but failing miserably because of the smile on his face.

"Jerk," Mia said a little louder. Johnny looked shocked but his smile remained and he moved his hands down to entangle his fingers with hers.

"Ooh you better not call me that again," Johnny replied again before laughing softly. Mia giggled and licked her lips.

"Jerk," she whispered. Johnny's smile widened as he lowered his face down to hers and began to kiss her passionately.


	10. 7 Years LaterThe Promise

7 Years Later:

Mia closed the journal and laid it down on the soft grass beside her. She placed her hand down in front of the stone that had his name carved in it. It had been just one year since he had killed the sweetest person she had ever known. Jesse hadn't deserved to die. He had been scared and he had run. Dom and Brian had chased Johnny and Lance. Lance had barely survived. He spent a week in intensive care but Johnny didn't make it. He died even before the ambulance could get there.

Mia wiped the tears from her eyes and began to speak.

"You killed the best person I ever knew and I hate you for that. I'll never understand how you could take away someone who meant that much to me but I want you to know I'll never forget the nights we made love. I won't forget the times you told me you loved me and I'll never forget you. I'll never forget that year. I want you to know that even after all that you have done I love the person you were back then. Goodbye, Johnny," Mia placed the journal on top of the tombstone and walked away.

He watched her walk and knew she hadn't seen him. He had been standing right beside her the whole time. He'd heard the story of their love being read to him. Just like it happened, every touch and every kiss. His thoughts were interrupted when the wind blew the journal over. He walked over and read the words she had scrawled on the last page:

"I still feel him everywhere I go,

He haunts my dreams,

But I'm not afraid because he keeps me from feeling alone,

I wouldn't even tell Letty, but I think he's my angel."

Johnny put the journal inside his jacket and began walking the way Mia had gone only moments earlier. He would never let anything hurt anymore. This would be one promise he would keep.


End file.
